En secret
by Willelmnia
Summary: Heero à une petite amie et depuis qu'ils sont ensemble il ne voit plus vraiment ses amies.


Auteur : Sadly

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, Yaoi.

Couple : R+1, 1x2

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Heero et Duo. Heero à une petite amie. Duo l'aime, en secret.

J'ai écrit cela, il y a longtemps. Ca traine sur mon pc depuis un moment et là je me suis senti d'humeur à la reprendre! Surtout que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas poster une fic, je me suis motivé pour finir celle là! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à ma bêta d'avoir corrigé cet O.S.

Bonne lecture.

En secret

Duo était tranquillement assis devant son ordi, quand son téléphone vibra.

Il prit le petit appareil et regarda l'icône indiquant « 1 nouveau message » il cliqua dessus en se demandant de qui pouvait bien être ce message.

« Salut Duo, je n'ai pas vraiment de tes nouvelles ces temps-ci et je me suis dit que l'on pourrait se voir si tu veux. Tu me manques. Heero. »

Duo relut le message puis il reposa son portable sur le bureau, il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à ce message.

Malgré qu'il vienne d'Heero.

Malgré qu'il lui dise « Tu me manques » il ne répondrait pas.

Duo ne lui donnait plus de ses nouvelles parce qu'il en avait un peu marre.

Lorsqu'il lui donnait de ses nouvelles, Heero ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Alors, il avait arrêté d'en donner.

Son ami ne lui donnait de ses nouvelles que lorsque, lui en avait envie et cela Duo n'arrivait plus à le supporter.

Avant, ils se voyaient régulièrement, chacun trouvant toujours le temps de voir l'autre.

Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils étaient de très bons amis.

Enfin, ça c'était avant.

Avant quoi ?

Avant qu'Heero n'est une petite amie ?

Réléna.

Il était là, le problème de Duo.

En fait ce n'était pas le fait que son ami ait une petite amie qui le dérangeait, c'était plutôt la petite amie en question qui le dérangeait.

Depuis qu'il était avec elle, Duo voyait rarement son ami.

C'est normal qu'ils se voient moins pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec elle, mais depuis quelques temps ils ne se voyaient plus du tout et pourtant Duo lui avait souvent proposé de sortir histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Seulement, soit Heero ne répondait pas, soit il ne pouvait pas.

Et là il était censé dire oui après avoir été ignoré ?

Hors de question.

Duo soupira, il avait tout de même envie de voir Heero.

Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

Duo avait l'impression que depuis qu'il était avec Réléna, il ne comptait plus vraiment pour lui.

Réléna passait avant lui et il en était déçu.

Même si, il savait que c'était normal que sa copine passe avant lui, mais Duo avait tout de même du mal à l'accepter.

Il était jaloux de Réléna, c'était plus fort que lui.

Lui, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à la place de cette fille.

Parce qu'il aime Heero.

Il l'aime en secret.

Personne n'est au courant, pas même Quatre son meilleur ami.

Il l'aime même si, il sait que c'est un amour impossible.

Alors, s'éloigner était peut-être la meilleure solution ?

Peut-être qu'ainsi il finirait par l'oublier ?

La dernière fois qu'ils auraient dû se voir c'était il y a deux mois à l'anniversaire de Trowa, le meilleur ami d'Heero.

Trowa était son meilleur ami, pourtant il n'était pas venu.

Alors, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait.

Mais Réléna ne voulait pas venir, apparemment elle n'était pas d'humeur et Heero avait préféré rester avec elle.

Bien sûr Réléna avait décidé de les prévenir à la dernière minute.

Duo était déçu, mais il n'avait rien dit.

Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ?

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le message d'Heero.

Malgré tout Duo décida de donner une dernière chance à son ami, ils se verraient et si Heero ensuite recommençait à l'ignorer alors il laisserait tomber.

Il ne ferait plus d'effort.

Duo lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander quand ils pourraient se voir, Heero avait répondu, une demie-heure plus tard. Il lui donnait le jour, l'heure et le lieu.

Vendredi, à 14h à la station de métro Chatelet.

Heero ne vit pas dans Paris même, il prend le RER pour venir. Mais Chatelet ce n'est pas très loin d'où il habite.

Un léger sourire nait sur les lèvres de Duo, il est tout de même content de revoir son ami.

Il espère que la situation finira par s'arranger.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui en parler ?

Mauvaise idée, il ne sait pas comment Heero réagirait.

Autant laisser les choses se faire.

Vendredi, Duo se rendit à Chatelet.

Il était arrivé un peu en avance, il n'aime pas arriver en retard, il a toujours détesté ça.

Alors, il était parti de chez lui un peu en avance, de dix minutes.

Il n'aime pas trop Chatelet, c'est toujours blindé de monde.

Duo soupira et regarda sa montre.

13h57.

Il espérait que Heero arrive bientôt, pas qu'il ne soit pas patient, mais il n'aime pas trop attendre, surtout quand il est seul.

Il est 14h05 quand Heero arrive, il est en retard, de cinq minutes certes, mais en retard tout de même.

Duo sourit quand il vit Heero arriver.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée à cause d'un petit retard.

- Salut, lui lança Duo.

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, il prit son ami dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué Duo.

Duo ferma les yeux et entoura le corps d'Heero en lui murmurant un « Toi aussi ».

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant qu'un sourire, vienne effleurer les lèvres de Heero.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Je ne sais pas, on peut aller boire un café ?

- Ok, bonne idée.

Ils reprirent le métro.

Ca faisait si longtemps, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu que Duo ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Réléna, il préférait éviter le sujet.

Alors, Duo lui demanda ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis la dernière fois.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, de tout et de rien puis, Heero lui demanda comment c'était passé l'anniversaire de Trowa.

Duo lui raconta la soirée.

- C'était génial, c'est dommage que t'es raté ça.

- Se sera pour la prochaine fois.

- Oui.

Duo lui sourit.

Il aurait aimé croire les paroles d'Heero mais il restait persuadé qu'il n'y aurait sûrement pas de prochaine fois.

Une fois arrivés dans un des cafés qui longeait la rue, ils commandèrent puis ils s'installèrent à une table.

Duo but une gorgée de sa boisson, puis il leva les yeux et observa son ami.

Heero avait tourné la tête et il regardait à travers la vitre.

Il le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Le natté rougit et chassa ce genre de pensée de sa tête.

Pour une fois qu'il était avec lui il n'allait pas broyer du noir.

Ses sentiments pour Heero n'étaient pas réciproques, mais il s'en fichait.

Parce qu'il était conscient que son ami ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait.

Heero est hétéro.

Il n'aime que les femmes.

Et Duo est loin d'en être une, même si de dos à cause de ses longs cheveux certains se trompent.

Il n'y avait aucun espoir entre eux.

Aucun.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Lui demanda Heero en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Pour rien, fit Duo en rougissant légèrement.

Pris en flagrant délit de matage !

Puis ils furent interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Le portable de Heero sonnait.

Il le prit et décrocha.

Duo ne dit rien et il le regarda.

Au bout de quelques minutes il raccrocha.

Duo ne lui demanda pas qui était la personne qui venait de l'appeler, cela ne le regardait pas.

- C'était Réléna.

- Et ?

- Il va falloir que je te laisse.

- Déjà ?

- Oui.

- Mais ça ne fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on est là !

- Je suis désolé Duo, on remettra ça à une prochaine fois.

Duo était en colère, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois mois et au bout d'une demi-heure il s'en allait déjà.

Heero se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

Il était conscient qu'il n'avait rien le droit d'exiger d'Heero.

Mais là, son ami dépassait les bornes.

Duo essaya de rester le plus calme possible.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Heero.

- Hn ?

- Je suis conscient que l'on ne peut pas se voir très souvent, mais là tu exagères, ta Réléna tu la voies tous les jours. Moi, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu m'as pas vu et au bout de vingt minutes tu te barres. Tu ne serais pas un peu en train de te foutre de moi là ?

- Duo...

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une copine que tu dois oublier tes amis !

- Tu…

- Ne dis rien, je ne veux rien entendre. Tes excuses bidon tu te les gardes, va rejoindre ta chère Réléna et oublie moi, ça vaudra mieux.

- Pourquoi tu te fâches ? Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache.

- Ouais, il est là le problème. Depuis que tu sors avec elle on s'est vu combien de fois ? Deux ou trois ? Tu te fous totalement de moi, tu ne réponds jamais quand je t'appelle ou quand je t'envoie des messages.

- Depuis quand je suis obligé de répondre à chacun de tes messages ou coup de fil ? j'ai une vie moi.

- Je le sais figure toi ! Seulement ça ne te prend pas des heures d'envoyer un message de temps en temps pour donner de tes nouvelles à tes amis ou d'en demander des leurs ? Tu ne donnes jamais de tes nouvelles, mais tu n'en prends jamais non plus. Du moins jamais des miennes, l'amitié ce n'est pas à sens unique, tu sais ?

- Tu ne t'es pas dit que si je ne prenais pas de tes nouvelles c'est que je ne le voulais pas ? Que si on ne se voyait pas c'était parce que je n'en avais pas envie ?

Duo encaissa ses paroles, elles lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Ca faisait tellement mal d'entendre ça.

- Et puis de quoi tu te mêles, Duo ? Je fais ce que je veux, si je ne veux voir personne d'autre ça me regarde, c'est avec elle que je fais ma vie pas avec toi, ni les autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne d'autre.

- Je vois. J'ai compris Heero. Je sors de ta vie puisque c'est-ce que tu veux. J'ai été stupide de croire que c'était Réléna qui t'empêchait de nous voir, je n'avais pas compris…

La colère du natté s'envola, laissant place à la tristesse.

Une larme s'échappa et coula sur sa joue.

Il l'essuya rapidement.

Duo se sentait con.

Tellement con.

Il y avait cru à son amitié avec Heero, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui dirait de telles choses.

Il se sentait trahi.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Très mal.

Duo entra dans son appartement, il referma la porte derrière lui et il s'y adossa.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler les larmes, sur ses joues.

Duo se sentait tellement stupide.

Il venait de perdre Heero.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça tournerait ainsi.

Est-ce qu'il avait eu raison d'aller aussi loin ?

Heero lui avait dit des choses horribles.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Duo se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se trouvait toujours dans l'entrée, adossé à sa porte.

Combien de temps était-il resté là ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Puis il entendit son téléphone sonner et il comprit que c'était cela qu'il l'avait réveillé.

Il se leva difficilement et marcha droit devant lui en direction du salon et il décrocha son téléphone.

- Allô ? Fit Duo d'une voix encore endormie.

- Bon sang Duo, ça fait une heure que je t'appelle ! Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ah, Quatre.

- Duo, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Excuse moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Je suis désolé Quatre, mais je ne peux pas venir je...

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. Je n'ai pas trop le moral c'est tout.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Duo hésita à se confier à Quatre, mais c'était son meilleur ami. Et il était la seul personne à qui il pouvait se confier.

- Et bien, j'ai vu Heero aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais le voir.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Ok, continue.

- Donc, on s'est vu et on est allé prendre un café. Réléna l'a appelé sur son portable et il m'a dit qu'il devait partir. Ca m'a mis en colère. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur et je me suis barré. Je crois que c'est bel et bien fini.

- Duo.

- Je sais Quatre, mais on a passé à peine une demi-heure ensemble alors qu'elle, il la voit tous les jours.

- Je comprends. Ecoute on va en parler, Trowa va venir te chercher ok ? Tu passeras le week-end à la maison.

- Merci Quatre, mais ça ira je vais bien, t'en...

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Trowa sera là dans une demi-heure.

- Mais...

- A tout à l'heure Duo.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Quatre avait déjà raccroché.

Une demi-heure plus tard Trowa frappa à sa porte. Duo se leva du canapé où il s'était échoué et partit ouvrir la porte à son ami.

- Salut Trowa.

- Salut Duo, comment tu vas ?

- Pas très bien, j'ai connu mieux.

- Ca se voit à ta tête.

Duo voulut sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas. A la place une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Hey, Duo.

Trowa s'approcha du natté et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Duo essuya sa joue.

- Désolé.

- T'excuse pas, ce n'est rien. Tu as le droit de craquer.

- Ce n'est pas très viril.

- Peu importe.

Trowa posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Duo qui avait baissé la tête et regardait ses pieds. Il l'attira à lui et le prit dans bras. C'était la première fois que Trowa essayait de le réconforter, d'habitude quand ça n'allait pas il se confiait à Quatre et son meilleur ami le consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors, oui Duo était surpris, mais il se laissa tout de même aller dans les bras du châtain.

Après quelques minutes Duo se détacha doucement de Trowa.

- Merci.

Le châtain releva la tête de Duo et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- De rien chaton.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'y avait que Quatre qui l'appelait comme ça.

- Allez Chaton, en route sinon Quatre va s'impatienter.

- Ca fait bizarre ce surnom quand c'est toi qui le prononce. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable à entendre.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Duo.

- Je préfère te voir sourire que pleurer.

- Mouais, c'est sur moi aussi.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Quatre courut vers Duo.

- Chatonnnn !

- Quand cesseras-tu de me donner ce surnom débile ?

- Jamais ! ça te va trop bien, tu ronronnes quand tu es content.

- Je ne ronronne pas.

- Si, c'est vrai.

- Quatre lâche le, tu vas l'étouffer.

Quatre lâcha son ami et regarda son petit ami puis il lui tira la langue dans un geste très mature.

- Dis moi, tu as dîné ? Lui demanda le blond.

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment.

- Bien. Heureusement que l'on t'a attendu pour manger.

- Il ne fallait pas.

- On va se gêner ! Aller, viens.

Quatre entraîna Duo dans la cuisine, suivi de Trowa.

Duo n'avait pas tellement le moral, mais la présence de ses amis lui faisait du bien.

Il avait perdu Heero, mais Quatre et Trowa étaient toujours là.

Après le repas ils allèrent tous les trois dans le salon, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

Le silence s'installa et Duo soupira.

- Duo.

- Hm ?

- Que s'est-il passé avec Heero ?

- Comme je te l'ai expliqué au téléphone, je me suis mis en colère et notre rendez-vous a tourné au règlement de comptes.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Réléna l'a appelé sur son portable et lui il m'a dit qu'il devait partir. Ca faisait vingt minutes qu'on était au café ensemble et je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités.

- Pourtant, Réléna semble être une fille bien.

- Ouais et depuis qu'il est avec elle on l'a vu combien de fois Heero ? Deux, voire trois fois ? Alors, que ça fait huit mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Toi tu es avec Trowa et ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as zappé de ta vie.

- Duo à raison, Quatre.

Quatre soupira, c'est vrai que depuis que Réléna était dans la vie d'Heero, ils se voyaient plus vraiment Heero.

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de t'emporter comme ça.

- Je sais. Seulement... J'ai craqué. De toute façon je n'en pouvais plus... Je...

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Duo ? Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais.

Quatre posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté. Il sentait que quelque chose d'autre perturbait son ami.

Duo se pris la tête entre ses mains.

Il décida de tout avouer à ses amis.

Il n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- Je... J'aime Heero.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas en parler parce que je pensais que je pourrai l'oublier...

Duo ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Penser à Heero lui faisait mal.

Encore très mal.

Il mettrait sûrement du temps à l'oublier.

Quatre regarda le natté, ça lui serrait le cœur de voir Duo souffrir.

Il n'avait rien vu, il n'avait rien compris.

Duo aimait Heero.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Ils étaient amis, non ? Il aurait pu se confier à lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo ne l'avait pas fait.

Quatre prit le natté dans ses bras.

Il voulait lui montrer qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il le soutiendrait.

Que ce serait sûrement dur mais qu'ils étaient là.

- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer chaton.

- Pardon. Pardonne moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Si tu n'as rien dit c'est que tu avais tes raisons, je peux comprendre.

- Merci.

Duo se laissa aller dans les bras de Quatre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Duo s'était endormi.

Avec l'aide de Trowa il transporta Duo jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Une fois Duo couché, ils allèrent dans leur chambre.

Trowa prit son amant dans ses bras.

- Depuis combien de temps aime-t-il Heero ? Depuis combien de temps souffre-t-il en silence ?

- Quatre.

- Quoi ?

- Je comprends que tu sois contrarié par le fait que Duo ne t'ai rien dit mais...

- Mais quoi ? Duo est mon meilleur ami et je ne pensais pas qu'il me cacherait qu'il était amoureux d'Heero.

- Tu es au courant maintenant, c'est le plus important.

- Oui et je compte bien prendre soin de mon Duo.

- Si tu continues à parler de lui comme ça je vais être jaloux.

- Ah oui ?

- Hm, hm.

Quatre se retourna et fit face à son amant.

Trowa posa ses mains sur les joues du blond, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là ?

- Non, je ne sais pas du tout.

- Alors, je vais te le montrer.

Le lendemain matin Duo se réveilla dans le lit de la chambre d'amis chez Quatre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt.

La première personne à qui il pensa fut Heero.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Depuis hier combien de fois avait-il pleuré ?

Il se sentait minable.

La cause de ses pleurs était Heero, qui lui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui.

Heero qui n'était même plus son ami.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Quatre.

Il s'en voulait un peu de ne rien lui avoir dit au sujet de ses sentiments pour le japonais.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui en parler.

Duo les avaient gardés pour lui, c'était un secret qu'il voulait garder pour lui seul.

Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Finalement, il se leva.

Il n'avait plus envie de penser à Heero.

Cela ne servait à rien.

Mieux valait oublier tout ça.

La chemise qu'il avait porté la veille était sur le dossier de la chaise, il la pris et l'enfila ainsi que son pantalon. Ensuite il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

Il trouva Quatre et Trowa en train de s'embrasser dans la cuisine.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en les voyant.

De vrais lapins ces deux-là.

- Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça ?

Quatre et Trowa ne répondirent pas et continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant que Duo s'installait à table.

- Tu as bien dormi Duo ? Lui demanda Quatre.

- Bof.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux déjeuner ? Comme d'hab' ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, mais par contre je veux bien du café avec du lait s'il te plait.

- Ok, je te sers ça tout de suite.

Quatre servit une tasse de café au natté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? Lui demanda son ami.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De Heero. Tu pourrais lui dire que tu es désolé ou que…

- Hors de question. Il m'a dit clairement que si, il ne prenait pas de mes nouvelles c'est qu'il n'en voulait pas.

- Peut être qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il regrette sûrement ses paroles.

- J'en doute.

- De toute façon, il aurait fini par ne plus me donner de nouvelles. Je crois que notre amitié touchait à sa fin.

Duo s'était fait embarquer à l'anniversaire d'une amie, d'une de ses amies.

Jamais il n'aurait accepté sa proposition si, il avait su qu'il serait là.

Hilde, mais pourquoi je t'ai écouté ? Pourquoi je suis venu à cette putain de soirée d'anniv' ?

Malgré tout Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder.

Même si ça le faisait rager de le voir avec sa pouf.

- Duo. Hey, Duo !

Duo se tourna vers Hilde qui lui apportait un verre.

- Hm ?

- Tiens, ton verre.

- Ah, merci Hilde.

- Qui est-ce que tu regardais, comme ça ?

- Heero.

- Ah. C'est vrai que vous êtes en froid depuis un moment, si j'avais su qu'il serait là je ne t'aurai pas demandé de m'accompagner.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers le japonais, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Apparemment Heero l'observait lui aussi, mais il tourna la tête rompant le contact visuel.

- Mais depuis plus d'un mois tu ne sors plus, on te voit à peine. Où est passé le Duo que l'on connait ?

- Hilde…

- Ecoutes, je sais que se ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je suis triste de te voir comme ça.

Duo ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments envers Heero. Donc il était normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal ce qui s'était passé entre, lui et Heero.

- Je te laisse un instant, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

- Ok.

- Ne fait pas de bêtise en mon absence.

- Compris, m'man.

Hilde lui tira la langue.

- Allez file !

- Je reviens vite.

- C'est ça.

Une fois Hilde partie, il se retrouva seul au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Histoire de prendre un peu l'air il décida d'aller sur le balcon.

Apparemment Hilde était allée demander à celui qui programmait la musique de passer un slow.

Beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés, il était le seul à ne pas danser.

Donc il essaya de traverser la salle tant bien que mal. Mais quelqu'un le poussa et il manqua de tomber, il se retrouva dans les bras d'une personne.

Le natté releva la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur, la moindre des choses étaient de le remercier.

Ah, merde !

Son sauveur en question, n'était autre que Heero.

Avec tout le monde qu'il y a, fallait que je tombe sur lui.

- Euh, merci…

- De rien.

Profitant d'être dans ses bras, Duo fit une chose que jamais il n'aurait cru faire un jour.

Rapidement il posa ses lèvres sur celles du japonais.

Il fut surpris quand Heero répondit à son baiser, qui d'abord timide, devient vite passionné. Sa langue demandant l'accès à sa bouche.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Heero.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre Duo préféra prendre la fuite.

Il s'arracha de l'étreinte de japonais et partit sans se retourner.

Duo regarda son téléphone, il avait six appels en absence et deux messages vocaux. Il était sorti en ville et il avait oublié son téléphone sur la table.

C'est toujours quand il n'a pas son téléphone sur lui qu'on essaye de l'appeler.

Donc il consulte l'historique des appels.

Hilde avait essayé de l'appeler trois fois, c'est sans doute elle qui lui a laissé les messages sur son répondeur.

Mais son cœur s'affole quand il voit la deuxième personne qui avait essayé de le joindre.

Heero.

Duo composa le numéral de sa messagerie vocale pour savoir ce que Hilde lui voulait.

« Salut Duo, c'est Hilde. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai plus de nouvelles depuis que tu m'as gentiment laissé en plan ! Heureusement que tu m'as prévenu par message sinon je t'aurai cherché toute la soirée ! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'ai vu Réléna et Heero se disputer ce soir-là. Apparemment à cause de toi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? Bon il faut que je te laisse, appelle moi pour me donner des nouvel, baby ! À plus tard. »

Là, Duo était dans la merde.

A cause de lui Heero s'était disputé avec sa copine, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait essayé de l'appeler.

« Salut Duo, c'est Heero. Il faudrait que je te parle, c'est important. Rappelle-moi. »

L'américain ne savait pas quoi faire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Duo composa le numéro d'Heero. Après tout, s'était de sa faute ce qui c'était passé.

Alors, il fallait qu'il assume.

- Allô ?

- Salut, c'est Duo. J'ai eu ton message, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Je préférai t'en parler de vive voix. Je peux passer chez toi ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

Duo soupira.

- C'est bon tu peux venir.

- Je serai là dans une demi-heure.

- Ok.

Sans un mot de plus Heero raccrocha.

Duo reposa son portable sur la table en soupirant. Il craignait la réaction d'Heero, quelle idée il avait eu de l'embrasser. Et si Réléna avait vu la scène et qu'elle lui avait fait une crise ?

Comme il le lui avait dit une demi-heure plus tard Heero sonnait à sa porte.

Le natté alla lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Duo.

- Bonsoir.

L'américain le laissa entrer.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

Duo ne savait pas quoi dire.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est un peu trop facile, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda Heero.

Heero avait raison, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je… je suis désolé. Je regrette vraiment…

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire ?

Duo ne répondit rien.

Heero s'approcha de lui et leva sa main pour la poser sur sa joue.

Le natté frissonna à son contact, ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple caresse.

Le métis fit glisser sa main le long de sa joue pour ensuite allé sur sa nuque, il attira contre lui le châtain et posa son autre main sur sa taille.

Son regard ancré dans le sien Duo était comme envoûté.

Il ne réalisa ce que Heero faisait que lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Duo posa ses mains contre le torse puis il repoussa brutalement Heero.

- Arrête ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es pas gêné toi, la dernière fois !

Le natté baissa la tête.

- Je sais, pardonne moi…

- Depuis ce baiser, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi Duo. Repassant sans cesse la scène en boucle dans ma tête. J'ai lutté pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas, parce que je croyais que tu n'avais pas ce genre d'attirance.

Le métis s'approcha de nouveau du natté, qui était trop surpris parce que venait de lui révéler Heero pour parler.

Duo ne sembla pas réagir, encore surpris par ses paroles, quand il le prit par la taille.

- Mais… et Réléna ?

- J'ai rompu avec elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Ensuite il se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres.

- Je vais devenir fou Duo, ne me laisse pas comme ça…

Le natté sursauta quand il sentit une langue taquine contre ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux, entourant le cou de son ami de ses bras.

Prenant cela comme le consentement de Duo à ses baisers, Heero le plaqua contre la porte contre laquelle Duo avait reculé quelques instants plus tôt. Son corps se pressa contre celui du natté et ils gémirent à travers leur baiser quand la chaleur de l'un envahit l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils en profitèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Heero, murmura Duo.

Le métis commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'américain. Duo lâcha le cou d'Heero quand il comprit qu'il voulait le déshabiller. Puis il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps pour lui permettre de lui retirer sa chemise. Elle finit par tomber à terre.

Sa main se faufila sous son débardeur, ce qui fit gémir Duo.

- Duo, j'ai envie de toi… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis dans le même état que toi.

Duo posa ses mains sur ses fesses et pressa son corps contre le sien, lui faisant ressentir son désir pour lui.

Heero ferma les yeux, Duo était en train de le rendre fou. Il se sentait excité comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Au matin Duo se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

La nuit qu'il avait passé avec Heero, il ne l'avait pas rêvé ? Tout ça était bien réel, mais il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire.

Il se releva et embrassa les lèvres de son amant endormit.

Heero remua, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Le natté lui caressa la joue en souriant. Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait.

Ensuite Duo se leva du lit pour aller leur préparer un bon petit-déjeuner ! Il s'habilla rapidement puis quitta la chambre pour la cuisine.

Il regarda l'horloge murale, elle indiquait dix heures.

Duo commença à préparer leur petit-déjeuner tout en chantonnant.

Mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un, qui venait de sonner.

Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être.

Le natté alla tout de même ouvrir.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Réléna.

- Bonjour Duo. Je viens voir Heero, je suppose qu'il est là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Hn.

Si, il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas voir c'était elle.

- Entre, je vais le réveiller.

Réléna n'était pas enchanté de savoir qu'Heero avait passé la nuit ici.

- Attend Duo, je voudrais te parler avant.

L'américain la regarda surpris. Que lui voulait elle ?

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je l'aime, tu sais. Ne me le prend pas, je t'en prie. Je sais que je l'ai éloigné de ses amis mais j'avais mes raisons. Je me suis tout de suite méfiée de ta relation avec Heero, dès le début.

- Nous n'étions que des amis. Et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te le prendre. Tout cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas empêché de voir ses amis.

- J'ai été égoïste, je sais. Mais ça m'a servi de leçon et je ne recommencerai pas les mêmes erreurs. J'accepterai même qu'il… Qu'il te voit si ça peut le faire rester avec moi.

- Je vois.

Réléna insinuait qu'elle serait prête à laisser Heero coucher avec lui de temps en temps si, il retournait avec elle. Cette idée était complètement stupide. Lui n'accepterait jamais ce genre de choses.

- Je vais chercher Heero, attends ici.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Duo retourna dans sa chambre. Heero dormait toujours lorsqu'il entra. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et observa Heero dormir.

Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas qu'il rejoigne Réléna dans le salon.

Et si elle parvenait à le convaincre de retourner avec elle ? Et si Heero acceptait sa proposition ?

Le natté se pencha au-dessus du corps de son amant, il caressa tendrement sa joue puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fut surprit quand il sentit les lèvres d'Heero répondre à son baiser.

Heero le prit dans ses bras et le fit basculer, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit avec le métis au-dessus de lui.

- Pourquoi tu es habillé ? Lui demanda Heero en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- J'étais parti préparer le petit dej', lui expliqua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai réveillé. Réléna est dans le salon.

- Quoi ?

- Apparemment elle veut te parler.

Le métis soupira.

- C'est toujours comme cela avec elle.

Heero embrassa Duo puis il se leva du lit, ensuite il s'habilla vite fait.

- Je vais aller lui parler.

Il sortit de la chambre laissant Duo seul.

Si Réléna et lui avaient déjà vécu cette situation alors quelles étaient les chances que Heero reste avec lui au lieu de retourner avec elle ?

Duo se laissa tomber sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller d'Heero, là où son odeur reposait.

Un peu plus tard, Duo releva la tête lorsque Heero entra dans sa chambre, ils se regardèrent longuement.

Duo finit par briser le silence.

- Est-ce que tu as accepté sa proposition ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Heero fut surprit que Duo lui demande une chose pareille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai accepté ?

Le natté se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez fou pour te faire ça ?

- Je…

Voyant son amant hésité, Heero s'approcha pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Duo posa sa tête contre l'épaule du japonais.

- J'ai eu peur que tu retournes avec elle. Réléna aurait accepté que l'on soit amants si ça pouvait te faire revenir vers elle.

- Je t'aime Duo et entre elle et moi c'est définitivement terminé.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils scellèrent leur déclaration d'un baiser.

.Fin.

Mon dieu ce texte est enfin finit ! Je l'ai modifié tellement de fois, que j'ai cru que je ne le finirai jamais !

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cet O.S.

A bientôt !

Sadly


End file.
